


Ruler

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: genderbent, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Fun face mondo is 3.333 time more likely to be a girls nameI did research





	Ruler

I am the shadow of my brother, I am the one who must take his place now

She sets down the phone and holds her breath, she can shed her tears later, right now she needs to tell the others the news. Standing up she swallow the lump in her throat, she knew this day was coming soon but she never expected it like this. No her brother was suppose to be here but now she'd have to take that first ride without him

She exits her cut off room and walks down the short hall, her brother had always insisted she have her own room. He was always so protective of her but still he knew she was strong enough, that's why he allowed her into his life, his world

The world of dark things and shadows that'll murder you in the dark. A darkness that could drown you if got didn't know how to swim in the tragedy of blood properly 

She pushes open the door to the main part of the warehouse there using as a hideout, surprised when everything's quiet. It's not often that most of the boys are asleep, of course there's the few lookouts who give her curious looks but other then that the entire groups asleep. She sighs, how could they sleep on a night such as tonight 

Rather then wake them she bypasses the group and stands outside, allowing the chilly air to steady her heartbeat. One of the lookouts makes their way over to her and although she recognises him she can't put a name to his face 

He timidly asks if she's okay and she takes note of his attempt at not looking at her, he clearly knew what her brother would do. She sighs, only her best friend within the group could get away with that. "Wake everyone up" she finally states "I have news" 

"From boss?" He asks seeming to perk up and she glares waving him on his way. He doesn't pay much mind which annoys her as she watches him run inside 

Few members of the gang took her seriously when her brother wasn't around and now her brother wouldn't be coming back, she was worried what this would mean but still she wouldn't give up. Her brothers life work was on the line, his gang ...no her gang was at risk to fall. It was crucial she didn't let anyone slip at this time, after all they were the crazy diamonds the most feared biker group in all of japan

She gave the moon one final look before turning and walking inside. The moon she knew would guide her after all her brother once told her it was there to guide them

When she entered she was pleased to see everyone had fallen quiet "I have terrible news" she starts voice loud so nobody would question her authority "your leader and my brother daiya, is dead" she watches as chatter breaks out. "QUIET!" She screams gathering everyone's silent attention again "he was killed by members of the fierce tiger group on his way back to us" she lets this sink in before smiling softly "I think it's time we pay them a little visit" 

As she stands she waits for any objection. Her second in command steps forward and he matches her smile "well follow you, boss" 

She gives a small nod and watches as the gang moves into action under her command. After they get their revenge she will continue her brothers strong lead of this gang and together their legacy will be left within japan, she would make sure of it 

I am the shadow of my brother, I will stride forward in our name, I am mondo oowada

**Author's Note:**

> Fun face mondo is 3.333 time more likely to be a girls name   
> I did research


End file.
